Love Next Door
by porce-blaine
Summary: DROPPED. Momo Hinamori is a naughty, bad girl that moves to the unit next to a decent man named Toushiro Hitsugaya. Will they be good neighbors in a condominium? Do opposites really attract? Rated T just in case. READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE NEXT DOOR**

**Momo Hinamori is a naughty, bad girl that moves to the unit next to a decent man named Toushiro Hitsugaya. Will they be good neighbors in a condominium? Do opposites really attract? Rated T just in case. READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**Hello! Here is Love Next Door. Well, as the title suggests, bad girl Momo and good boy Toushiro are neighbors in a condominium. Hope you will like the story! Here is chapter 1! :P REVIEW. PLEASE!**

**Note: I don't own Bleach, nor the song "Move, Shake, Drop"!**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma say)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your daddy say)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your sista say)  
Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop_

"What the heck is that noise?" Hitsugaya Toushiro asked himself.

It was almost midnight. There was music on the unit next to Toushiro, which was of course the unit on his right, since the one on the left is just a wall.

The guy was surprised with the booming music. _This is a condominium, for God's sake!_ He thought that his neighbor unit was empty already. Perhaps some crazy person moved in and didn't know about the rules.

Standing from his bed, he grabbed some good clothes, and went out of his unit. He knocked at the door of his 'new' neighbor. A red-haired lady opened it. She was still grooving to the music.

"Hey, boy." The redhead said, talking to Hitsugaya in a flirting manner.

But Toushiro ignored her flirting. "Are you the owner of this unit?"

_I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma say)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your daddy say)  
Move move shake shake now drop (what your sista say)  
Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop_

"What?" The girl said, not seeming to hear the question.

"I said, are you the owner of this unit?" Hitsugaya raised his tone, making sure the girl will hear.

"I don't understand you!"

"I said, ARE YOU THE OWNER OF THIS UNIT?!?" Hitsugaya said at the top of his lungs, since he was already annoyed and irritated.

Because of the loud voice, everything went quiet. All the girls dancing and drinking, the DJs spinning, they all stopped. In the crowd of about 10 persons, a brunette lady raised her brow and started walking to the door. She walked past the redhead, murmuring a soft "Excuse me."

The brunette stood in front of the snow-haired guy. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Don't you know you just stopped a party?" She asked in a mad tone.

"Well, miss, you just woke up everyone here! It's midnight and yet you're blasting some noise here! By the way, are you the owner of this unit?"

"I am. Now what?"

"Don't you know about the condominium rules?"

"I know, I know."

"Then, why are you making noise?"

"Come on! It's just for once. I just moved in here, and it's a time for celebration!"

"Oh? Yeah, right. Be considerate of others." Toushiro said, having his temper stretched to the limit.

"Whatever." Momo replied 'bitchily'.

"Look, if you don't stop this party, I'll call the police or the management and you'll be kicked out of here."

"Oh yeah? You can do that?" The brunette replied teasingly.

"Dare me." Hitsugaya said, eyes looking deadly.

This frightened Momo. She turned around, her miniskirt flying gently, and talked to the party people. "I'm sorry guys, maybe some other time. There's a huge KJ around here." She said, raising her tone and glaring at Toushiro.

Her visitors left afterwards.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was morning. Momo opened her eyes, and stood up from her soft bed. She took a bath, dresses up, and went out of her unit. She was planning to eat breakfast at a fast-food chain.

On her way, a man bumped her.

"Watch where you're going!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." A familiar man voice said.

She saw the face of the man, and she was shocked. It's the killjoy man.

"You?" They said in chorus.

"Huh. The KJ."

"The party animal."

Momo seemed to ignore him. She stared at his body, which was slightly revealed by his black polo shirt. She swear she sees some muscles. His complexion was fair. She raised her eyes to his face, fully equipped with spiky, white hair, and emerald eyes. _Oohh… he looks hot._ She thought.

"By the way, I'm Momo Hinamori." She said, stepping closer to him, and extending her hand.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya." He said, grabbing the lady's hand and shaking it.

_His hand is so soft._ Momo thought. She tiptoed slightly and leaned to his ears. "Nice to meet you." She whispered seductively.

Toushiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He said emotionlessly, and pushed her away softly.

He started walking away. Momo gasped at his action. _How… rude!_ But she smirked.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Knock knock._

Toushiro got the door. "Oh, hey, Momo. What?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, you know, just in case I would need help…" Momo said looking innocent.

"Fine."

He gave her both his landline and cellphone number. After that, Momo left, after saying a "Thanks." with a wink.

"Ugh. Immodest girls." He said weakly, but complainingly.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was around 10 pm. Toushiro was in the middle of his peaceful sleep, but not until…

_Ring ring!_

He heard his phone ring, and he grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" His voice sounded really sleepy.

"Toushiro! It's me, Momo. Could you give me a hand?" The voice on the other side said.

"On what?"

"Plumbing. This pipe under my sink is leaking!"

"Does it really have to be now?"

"Of course! Come here. Or else it will flood!"

"Urgh. Fine. Be there."

They both hung up the phone. Momo smirked. She prepared her sexiest nightwear.

Toushiro got up, and grabbed a crumpled polo and khaki shorts. He was a jack-of-all-trades. Plumbing, carpentry, electrical problems, he can solve it. He got his toolbox for plumbing, and set to go to Momo's unit.

He rang the doorbell, and he heard light footsteps from the other side of the door. The door opened, revealing a sexy Momo in red push-up bra and a bikini panty with the same, matching color, both embellished with black lace. She had her bathrobe over her body, but it was open enough to show some skin.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." She said in an enticing tone.

Toushiro remained silent, staring at Momo's features. He thought of her 'outfit' as ridiculous, yet… sexy. He shook his head, trying hard to ignore those green-minded thought in his head. "Where's the problem?"

Hips swaying, Momo walked to the bathroom. Toushiro followed him. "There." She said, a slim finger with a long nail painted with hot pink, pointing to the sink.

Toushiro knelt under the sink, and inspected the pipe. It is leaking. He started working on it.

But his work seemed to take so long, with Momo distracting her with all the seducing and flirting.

"Toushiro, you must be tired…" She softly said on his ear in an angelic yet naughty voice.

"No. Just water will do." He said, trying to ignore her actions.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her hands roaming on his white hair.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She replied, and stood up. She left to get water.

"At last." Hitsugaya was comforted, away from all the irritating temptation.

But, Hinamori went back. She handed the glass of water to Hitsugaya, and he drank it.

Hinamori smirked. "Maybe you will need some massage…" She said, while her hands started touching Hitsugaya's body.

Hitsugaya's eyes rolled. "No, thanks. I'm done." He said, and he stood up, packed his things, and started walking his way out.

"Oh… I see. Thank you, then." Momo said with a smirk still on her face.

"It's nothi-"

His words were postponed when he felt so dizzy that he fell. Right in time, Momo caught her.

Momo brought him to her bed, and laid him there. She threw his toolbox somewhere. Hitsugaya lost consciousness. It's because of the water he drank. Momo placed 'something' on it.

She laughed naughtily. "At last…"

She began unbuttoning Toushiro's polo. Next, his khaki shorts. Then, his sando, and his boxers…

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I'm done! Yay! Did you like it? Well, for a change, Momo is a naughty, bad girl! Toushiro's still the same though. Hahaha! Oh, BTW, they didn't 'do' it! Momo just played with him, naughtily! Haha. REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Chapter 2 here. :D I'm glad that people read and reviewed this story. Well. Yeah, Momo's a bad girl. I don't know why I thought of it. Maybe just for a change. Although, Toushiro's the same, and kinda… well, it's your opinions. Hahaha! I didn't change Toushiro and made him a bad boy, since I don't' want them to match at once. Oh, sorry for the grammatical errors. English isn't my first language. Hahaha! Sorry if I always type those laughs. Anyways, I forgot to tell you guys that I got the 'seduction' thing-y from Desperate Housewives. Hey! I don't watch it. My mom does. I just happened to watch some scenes from that show. Alright. Too much said. Here's chapter 2! **

________

_The next morning…_

Toushiro woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. His eyes widened upon seeing an unusual sight for a morning. He got up. Then, he began to walk out of the bedroom, after grabbing his toolbox. As he saw the living room, he recognized whose unit this was. Suddenly, he saw the unit's owner.

"Oh, hey, Toushiro. You're awake now."

Toushiro just nodded. "Why am I here?"

"Well, after working on my sink, you lost consciousness. By the way, thanks for fixing it." Momo responded.

"That's nothing." Toushiro replied. After a pause, he continued. "Don't take this badly, but this seems… suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember drinking the water you gave me… then I collapsed."

"Are you doubting me? You'd better thank me for letting you stay at my bed."

"No. What I mean is… Nevermind. Thank you."

"No problem!" Momo laughed after her sentence, making Toushiro puzzled.

"Ah okay. I got to go now." He said, pointing to the door.

"Oh… sure." Momo escorted him to the door.

"Bye." Toushiro said. "Thanks again."

"Bye!" Momo repeated. "Same here."

________

_Is she hot?_

"I don't think so." Hitsugaya said in his usual, deep voice.

_Tsk. I think she is._

The person on the other line said.

"Well, not for me."

_You don't act like a man! You're so… pure._

"What's wrong with being pure or decent, Mark?"

_Well, dude, listen up. It's okay being decent. But, you're just no fun! Especially when it comes to hot chicks. You're such a serious man. _

The guy named Mark explained.

"Am I supposed to accept it as a compliment or an insult?"

_That's not a compliment, so, I'd say it's an insult._

"Okay…"

_A serious man is no fun! Learn to loosen up… even just a bit. _

Mark said, almost pleadingly.

"No comment." Toushiro replied.

_C'mon! Perhaps that hottie would change you._

"Don't think so." Hitsugaya said emotionlessly.

_Fine! Just at least introduce me and Josh to her._

"Alright."

_Knock knock!_

Toushiro turned to the door.

"Call you later, Mark. Or maybe, tomorrow. It's late already."

_  
Why?_

"Someone knocked."

_Okay dude. Next time. Don't forget, introduce us to… Momo, right?_

"Yeah. Bye."

And the phone hung up.

After putting back the phone on its dock, he got the door.

He was surprised on seeing her brunette neighbor in front of her door. She looked kind of wasted. Her hair was messy, but she wore some sort of party dress. She's from some event, Toushiro guessed.

"Momo, what brings you here?"

"Damn this door! Won't open!" She said, kicking the door. She repeated doing this.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Toushiro said, trying to stop her.

"Huh? Oh. Toushiro! Why are you here?" Momo said, eyes droopy.

"I should be the one asking you that."

"Get out of my way!" She exclaimed, weakly pushing Toushiro sidewards. She banged the door afterwards.

She began walking to the bedroom.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room, stupid."

"What are you talking about? This is my unit." Toushiro said, holding Momo by her arms.

"Shut up. This is mine." Momo shook him away. She threw her bag on the bed.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Trunk? Whatever." She threw herself on the bed.

"You are drunk." It was a statement.

"Huh." Momo began removing her platform shoes.

"I'll get you some aspirin." After speaking, Toushiro walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah, baby!" Momo said out of the blue. After removing her shoes, she started unbuttoning her purple ruffled top.

"Here's your aspirin, Momo." Toushiro came back with some aspirin and a glass of water.

But to his failure, Momo fell asleep before even drinking what he brought. Her hair was loosely free. Momo seemed to mumble some unidentified words.

________

_The day after…_

Momo opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. But her head was aching terribly, so she fell back. She groaned.

Toushiro arrived. "Are you okay now?"

"No, my head is killing me."

"Here's your aspirin." He said, handing over the aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Momo grabbed them.

After drinking, Momo noticed that her top was half open. "What happened?"

"Well, you bashed in here and kept insisting that this is your unit, even though it isn't."

"And... this?" With a smirk, she pointed to her top.

"You unbuttoned it yourself." Toushiro told her.

Momo's face turned into a smug one, as if saying "really?".

"I'm not that kind of guy, Momo."

Momo just laughed sarcastically. "Come here." Motioning to the bed.

Toushiro raised an eyebrow at first, and then walked to the bed.

"Sit beside me."

"Okay." And so, he sat.

Momo placed her right hand on his left cheek, pulling and directioning his face closer to her. She leaned to his ear and whispered softly.

"You're such a good boy… too bad, I'm a bad girl…"

She began nibbling on his ear, making Toushiro shrug involuntarily.

Toushiro shook his head, making Momo stop. He stood up and said…

"Look, you're just not my type of girl. I'm sorry. It would be better if… you wouldn't force yourself on me." He said.

Momo just looked at him intriguingly.

"…And… If you would leave… now." Toushiro said carefully, maintaining his 'gentleman attitude'.

Momo glared at Toushiro. "Fine." She grabbed her bag and wore her shoes.

Toushiro beat her to the door. He opened it for her. Momo stomped away, disappointed.

"Things will turn out to be the exact opposite for you, soon." She thought with a huge and confident smirk on her face.

________

**Okay, okay! I know. This chapter is so boring. No fun at all. No thrill, just random, But, I promise, things will be better, soon. Haha! By the way, is 'aspirin' used correctly in this story? I don't really know what exactly it is. I just read it somewhere… Anyways. in a hurry. So, goodbye! :D Just wait for chapter 3 and, REVIEW! And Fave too. :D**


End file.
